Familiarity
by SunaFett
Summary: Young Suna Sol has come across her old friend of many years again. Will being on different alliances keep them apart? Or will a flame of romance bring them together once more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

As the young girl finished the last of the Storm Troopers with a swing of her lightsaber, she sensed another to her right. She whipped her head to the source, stray wisps of blonde sticking to the sweat on her face. Her eyes caught sight of a clone, bearing quite familiar attire. A reflection of memories swiftly crossed her mind, and gaze was all she could do. The other seemed to be resisting attack as well, unmoving and watching. Once the girl regained her thoughts, she retracted her lightsaber and stepped closer to him. The heavily armored male promptly held up his weapon and took a defensive stance. The girl smirked.

"Oh, c'mon now. I've put mine away; it's only fair if you do the same."

She could feel his stare become angrier. Feeling cocky, she walked right up to him, knowing full-well he wouldn't shoot.

"It's…" A nostalgic, almost heartrending feeling swept over her. "It's been quite some time now, hasn't it?"

He didn't move a muscle.

"C'mon, say something," A devious smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Boba."

As soon as that word escaped her, the man pushed her against the side of the ship, her body booming onto the metal, producing a loud bang. His arm pressed the girl's chest, trapping her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." His voice was deep and gruff through his helmet.

"Because," She pressed her lightsaber to his side. "It would take the both of us out."

She beamed a smug smile at him. He stood his ground, thinking of his next move.

"Boba…" She started in a meek tone, "It doesn't have to be like this. This two-sided, mindless fighting. It has been so long since we've been together. Can't this just be a time to forget and simply talk?"

"There is no such thing as talking anymore. Not since you chose to support the rebels even after watching my father get murdered by one of them." He pressed his body against hers, crushing her even more.

A sound of discomfort was heard from her.

"I-I'm sorry. Jango was just as much a father to me as well. But I can't just sit idle and let the Empire destroy the ones of the Force when I am one of them. I won't let this energy become an evil!"

"Then we agree there's no forgetting. This is war, and we are on different sides. One of us is going to die here today."

"But I don't want it to be like this! I simply want only a bit of time away from this… with you. It'll only be a short while, and afterwards we can proceed with killing each other."

All the force he could fester was pushed against her.

"You believe there are breaks in times like these? Nothing you want is ever going to happen!"

She tried to force breaths through his weight.

"W-Well, you're certainly pressing your body against mine for a reason." Through the pain, she managed a smile.

"That isn't what this is about."

"Oh, don't worry; I've missed you as well. I frequently wondered where you have been all this time."

This time, he kept silent.

"See? I'm right as always. You'll always be that little boy I used to play with when I was young. I know you oh too well, Boba Fett."

"Shut up. There's much you don't know about me. Don't pretend this is back then. Those days have been over for a long time."

Feeling the pressure on her body lift, she drew her lightsaber away and placed it in its socket on her belt. She laid a hand on his chest and pushed him back. He complied. She strolled to the entrance of the ship and stopped, whirling around to face Boba again.

"Let's go, its best we keep this rendezvous quick."

"What makes you think I'm going with you? I have people of your kind to kill for money. I don't abandoned jobs."

"That can wait for a day. As can my duties. I'm sure someone of your expertise can be let off the hook with no questions." She leaned beside the ship and winked.

Boba walked up to her until they were only inches apart. He stared for a bit before grabbing her arm harshly and pulling her inside of the ship. She winced as he threw her to the floor. He stood above her threateningly.

"I could kill you at any time during this. I hope you would know that. This isn't an innocent getaway; this is a time when you better be sure I'm always where you can see me."

She stood, abruptly pushing him back to the wall.

"Don't worry; I'll be certain you're always in front of me."

They both stood, gazing at the other. Her expression softened as the seconds ticked by. Eventually, she found herself reaching towards his helmet. Boba remained still as her hands rested on its sides. Slowly, she raised it. As the sound of it being released occurred, she felt a twinge of nervousness. Without a second thought, she lifted it off and tossed it to the side. A harsh wave of reminiscence washed over her as she took in all of the features she once knew so well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Breaths carefully escaped her parted lips; she was trying her hardest to not look vulnerable in front of him. It wasn't easy, though, as she couldn't help but think of how ravished he had become since they last saw each other. Desperately wanting to break the silence, she spoke.

"Well, it seems you've changed quite a bit. You're certainly bearing a resemblance to Jango." She looked to him with calculating eyes.

"Does that surprise you?" He raised a brow, giving her a condescending stare.

"Not at all, I've simply never seen him this young and handsome before."

Suna flashed a smirk before turning dramatically and walking away, placing herself at a table. She patted a seat next to her.

"Want to play some Dejarik?"

* * *

A fist slammed on the table.

"How do you keep beating me? Since when do you have the time to practice Holochess?"

A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat before he took a swig from an Elba beer bottle.

"This ain't just practice, this is pure skill. Something you _clearly_ don't have."

Suna scoffed and leaned back, arms crossed in defense.

"You can't mutter those words with even a drop of truth!"

Boba rolled his eyes sarcastically and stood, going to the small fridge to search for more alcohol. By this point, he had already stripped down to the clothes underneath of his armor suit, showing off his toned body. Suna couldn't help but gape at him once in a while, when he wasn't looking, of course. She didn't want to admit it, but she had acquired somewhat of a crush on the bounty hunter. The years did him well, although Suna still saw a part of him as that little boy she used to know. Even back then he gave her butterflies.

"You want to play another round?"

His voice broke her from her thoughts.

"O-Oh, um… Not really."

Effortlessly, he popped the cap of the beer bottle off and took a few chugs.

"What, scared you're gonna lose again?"

Suna felt slightly wary with herself, now that she was in terms with the fact that she liked him. This was the last thing she wanted to feel, but at the same time she found herself blushing at his words and unable to retort.

After a few seconds of staring, Boba set his bottle down and walked to Suna. His hand extended out to her, and she looked up at hesitantly. Taking his hand, he pulled her up with ease.

"What might you be doin- mpf?!"

In an instant, his lips were pressed against hers. Suna was at a lost for thought for a moment, but caught herself giving in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Once they parted, Boba smirked devilishly.


End file.
